Ixhelcan Ponies
'Ixhelcan Ponies '''are the race of ponies that inhabit the Ixhelcan Island or, as it is commonly known as, Ixhelca. Description Ixhelcan ponies are unicorn-like(physically) ponies who has an immense amount of magical power, as Princess Celestia said. Their power was so uncontrollable that they almost destroyed the second island of the Ixhelcan Kingdom. The distinctive traits of Ixhelcans are the fact that they have very pale manes, tails, eyes and coats. They also have a special ability to breathe underwater and read other ponies' minds. Ponies who has pale features are considered by old ponies as decendants of Ixhelcans, but in truth is just a genetic mutation in their(the normal ponies) blood which makes some of their features are pale. The first king enchanted the whole race as to not reproduce with a non-Ixhelcan pony. Ixhelcan ponies has a special gem located in their horns to control their magical power, which was instructed by Princess Celestia when she heard of what happened to the second island. History Ixhelcan ponies were first created after the Elements of Harmony were used on Nightmare Moon. The leftover parts of magic from the Elements of Harmony was absorbed by normal unicorns exploring the now Ixhelcan Islands. Using their newfound powerful magic, they created Ixhelca. The strongest pair were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan Family, In some point in time, the Ixhelcans became so powerful that they lost control of their power that they almost destroyed the neighborning Ixhelcan island and a part of the mainland. Princess Celestia heard of it and adviced the king and queen to put a special gem on each citizen's horn to control their powers. In the current timeline, Lord Anders found Ixhelca and took control of it. The only survivor, Misty Morning, traveled to Ponyville in the mainland to seek help from the Mane Six. When they arrived in Ixhelca, they were surprised to see that Lord Anders was sitting on the throne, forcing the Ixhelcan ponies to do is bidding. The Mane Six wondered why the king and queen aren't doing anything. Misty told them that the princess was being held captive along with the rest of the citizens. Twilight told Misty that they are willing to help. Twilight then researched more about Ixhelca while the others help the enslaved Ixhelcans. It didn't take long enough until Lord Anders found out what they were doing. Misty told Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash to go and find Twilight. Misty confronted Lord Anders, asking where the princess is. Lord Anders called for Princess Lily of Ixhelca, the latter coming out from the shadows. Her eyes seemed to lose the brilliance of the once shy, kind pony Misty used to know. Misty furiously asked for an explaination. ''"What have you done to her, Anders?!" — Misty Morning to Lord Anders Anders explained that he just 'enhanced' her mind, to which Misty angrily shot a magical blast at him. Misty continued to shot magical blasts at him while he just keeps on dodging it. This continued on until Twilight steps in, levitating a golden necklace with a rose-shaped pendant. Twilight reveals that it is the 'Pendant of